


Love To See You Cry

by marvellover13



Series: Daddy’s Little Boys [1]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellover13/pseuds/marvellover13
Summary: Daddy always thought Taemin looked pretty, but seeing him cry made him beautiful...





	Love To See You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is consensual. Taemin is not being forced into this.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by "Love To See You Cry" by Enrique Iglesias

I tilted his head up to face me. "You're such a good boy... And you know what good boys do?" I asked.

  
He shook his head.

  
I slapped him. "Words. Use Them." I said.

  
He gulped nervously. "Say please and thank you?" He guessed.

  
I sighed, undoing my pants, exposing my cock before hitting his cheek with it. "Listen" was the answer I was looking for. Now, you're going to listen to Daddy, ok?"

  
He shook his head. "You're not Minnie's Daddy!" He said, trying to fight the chains that held his hands above his head.

  
I slapped him again. "I am now, boy. Now, if you wanna be treated right, I suggest you listen."

  
He licked his dry lips nervously.

  
"Let's try this again. Now, you're going to listen to Daddy, ok?" I repeated.

  
He nodded. "Y-Yes sir..."

  
I hit his other cheek with my cock. "You forgot the D word already..." I said, shaking my head.

  
"M-M-Minnie was gonna say Daddy! Honest!"

  
I just sighed. "Enough talk. You're going to suck Daddy's dick. Now, open wide or I'll get the gag."

  
He did as told, opening his mouth quickly.

  
I shoved my length in all the way, making him gag in shock. I tore off his blindfold, revealing his pretty eyes. "You look beautiful, little Minnie."

  
He blinked a few times before looking up at me. "Fank oo bahbeh." He barely said, the vibrations from his voice making me moan.

  
I grabbed his hair firmly. "Good boys don't talk with their mouth full, even if it makes Daddy feel good. This is the only time you use head gestures. Understood?" I asked.

  
He nodded.

  
"Good boy. Now, go on. You want Daddy to be proud, don't you?" I asked.

  
He nodded before swirling his tongue around my length, sucking and licking as best he could. He felt so damn good, I couldn’t resist.  
I began to fuck his mouth, causing him to gag in surprise. I began to fuck it harder, making me moan. His mouth felt so tight and warm. It wasn’t enough. I roughly took myself out of his mouth, making him cough.

  
His eyes were watering and saliva dripped down his chin. He looked hazed and beautiful.

  
I picked him up after unchaining him. I then tossed him roughly onto the bed before getting in myself. I practically ripped his underwear off before moving him to where I could see his hole. "God, it looks so delicious... Probably virgin tight..." I said.

  
He gasped. "No! Minnie no like down there! Feel weird to Minnie!" He said, struggling to get away.

  
I quickly grabbed the rope from under the bed and began to put him in bondage, his knees tied to his arms.

  
He began to breathe heavily. "Wh-What's Daddy gonna do to Minnie?"

  
I refused to answer him. I instead began to spread his cheeks before licking his tight little hole, making him squirm and gasp.

  
"Nononononono!!!! Please Daddy, no! It feels weird and icky!" He begged.

  
I spanked him hard before rimming him some more. I then began to work my tongue inside him, causing him to almost scream.

  
"PLEASE!!! No more, Daddy!!! No more!! Minnie no likey!!!" His breath was now shaky.

  
I pulled away with a smirk, causing him to sigh with relief. "Don’t relax too much, baby... Daddy’s not done with you yet." I said before ramming my entire length in him, making me moan and him cry out. He was so damn tight and warm, more so than his mouth. "Damn, baby, you feel so good..."

  
Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "Daddy! It hurts! Too big! Too big!!" He said before the first tear fell. Oh, he was beginning to cry... Beautiful...

  
I began a rough rhythm, thrusting hard and fast. He was beginning to cry harder now and my god, it was beautiful... I made myself pull out, making him pant and catch his breath, to grab a pocket knife to cut the rope. Once it was off, I thrust myself back in, making him take in a sharp gasp. I pulled him with me as I laid down. "Ride Daddy, baby." I said, giving his little bottom a quick hit.

  
"Y-Yes... D-Daddy.." He slowly did as told, starting off slow and easy.

  
Sadly, I am not a patient man. I grabbed his hips and began to thrust up into him as I slammed his hips down, making him moan and cry.

  
His little body was so confused, torn between wanting to moan out in pleasure and cry in pain.

  
I slammed him back down on the bed, going faster and harder. I could see the tears were pouring down his face now. God, he was fucking beautiful. "That’s it... cry for Daddy... makes Daddy feel so good..."

  
He sobbed some more, hiding his face in his hands. "P-P-please.... M-Minnie can’t take more.... It hurts, D-Daddy...... p-please...." He choked out. He looked like an angel. An angel I wanted to ruin.

  
I moved his hands away from his face, pinning him down by his wrists. His eyes were clouded with lust, need, and tears. "Are you saying you’re going to cum, little angel?" I asked, nibbling at his neck.

  
He began to pant softly, dry sobs escaping him. He nodded before whimpering out a "Yes, Daddy..."

  
"Then cum. Cum for Daddy." I whispered in his ear.

  
He let out a shaky cry as he arched his back, cum covering his little stomach and chest.

  
I groaned at the sight, unable to resist the animalistic urge that sent through me. I began to thrust harder and faster, using him as my own little sex toy. He was too weak to do anything but let out sobs anyway, and I had to make sure he knew who owned him.

  
He laid limp on the bed, his beautiful face glistening with tears and saliva. He couldn’t even cry properly now, just silent tears and shaky breaths. "Da.... Daddy..." He barely choked out and that did it.

  
I came hard inside him, pulling him into a bruising but passionate kiss.  
When it broke, I stared into his pretty eyes before softly kissing his forehead, letting him know the act was over.  
"How are you feeling, little one?" I asked, using my special nickname for him to confirm the meaning of the forehead kiss.

  
"Sleepy and happy... That was fun, daddy..." He softly said, a smile on his face. "Can we do that again sometime? Only... can I wear my pretty panties while you do it?" He asked with a blush on his face.

  
I smiled. "Anything for you, baby boy. Do you want Daddy to clean you up after he pulls out?"

  
Taemin shook his head. "No, Daddy... Feels nice..." he had the cutest face after we fucked. He was adorable all the time, but when he looks at me with those hazy, post-sex eyes and weak smiles... My heart just melts.

  
I slowly pulled out before laying down next to him. I held him close, petting his head. I saw his eyes slowly close. "Sleep, little one. Daddy will be here when you wake up..."


End file.
